


12 Days - Day 8 - The near ones and the dear ones

by Angie_loves_Sanditon



Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [8]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Tumblr: Sanditon Creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_loves_Sanditon/pseuds/Angie_loves_Sanditon
Summary: @sanditoncreative #12 Days of ChristmasDay 8 - The Near Ones and The Dear OnesToday’s poem was inspired by the cause of much of Sanditon’s strife - the clueless Tom Parker.Don’t hold it against me 😬
Relationships: Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	12 Days - Day 8 - The near ones and the dear ones

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnlCSrNij)


End file.
